Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland
Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet and Team Sabertooth's Minerva Orland. Prologue Following Mavis Vermillion's predictions, Erza Scarlet arrives at a location where she is supposed to face Minerva Orland; however, she is attacked by Kagura Mikazuchi instead. Shortly after their clash, they're interrupted by none other than Minerva herself, resulting in a three-way battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-20 The three Mages exchange blows until Minerva showcases her Territory and casts Yagdo Rigora, creating a huge explosion. However, both Erza and Kagura emerge only with minor injuries, so Minerva decides to summon an injured Millianna out of thin air and uses her to have an enraged Kagura battle Erza, saying that she will face the winner and seemingly disappears afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 6-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 8-15 Kagura then states that she will go all out, and her battle with Erza begins. Surprisingly, Erza's mastery in Requip is quickly dominated by Kagura's Archenemy, as Erza's'Heaven's Wheel Armor, Adamantine Armor and Flight Armor are destroyed by Kagura's Strong and Slash forms. The fight continues until it is revealed that Kagura's reason for wanting to kill Jellal is to avenge her brother Simon's death, though Erza confesses that it was her weakness which killed Simon. In a fit of rage and sadness, Kagura unsheathes her Archenemy, much to the dismay of those watching.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 3-20 However, Erza defends herself against Kagura's devastating attack and, before she counter-attacks with a finishing blow, proclaims that she has to live for those who have died for her. As Kagura stands up to continue the battle, she is pushed away by Erza, who saves her from falling rubble. However, Erza herself ends up under the rubble and injures her ankle severely. Erza then recalls their past from Rosemary Village and Kagura remembers that it was Erza who saved her from the child kidnappers that raided the village. As Kagura is about to admit her loss, she is stabbed by Minerva from behind, the Sabertooth woman receiving 5 points for being the one to deliver the final blow to Kagura, while Erza watches in anger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 2-19 Lying on the ground, Kagura begs Erza to save Millianna; however, Minerva brings Millianna back and once Erza finds out that Minerva hurt her out of boredom, she stares at her with an extremely angry expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 2-6 Battle While Erza is attempting to stand firmly despite her injured leg, Minerva takes advantage of this impairment and uses her Magic to grab the wounded limb and to throw Erza into a pillar. As Millianna and Kagura whisper Erza's name, Minerva states that the public will get to witness Titania's defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 4-5 Later, Erza is seen lying on the ground as Minerva notes that Erza's leg is injured so badly that attempting to stand is futile. However, Erza replies that she will manage somehow as the match is one that she has to win at all costs. She then tells Minerva that picking a fight with the guild and hurting Lucy, Kagura and Millianna was a grave mistake. Minerva hits Erza with an explosion and explains that her Magic allows her to manipulate anything she can see: it is a Magic befitting the strongest Mage. Erza rushes forward, claiming that she can see through her Magic and attacks Minerva several times with two daggers. Despite Minerva's attempts to counter-attack, Erza yells out that her rage is the guild's rage and unleashes her Second Origin, much to the surprise of other Fairy Tail members. She then Requips into Nakagami Armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 10-15 Minerva continues attacking and casts her Magic, but to no avail, as Erza dispels it. In the audience, an amazed Levy reads about Erza's new armor in one of her books. She reveals that nobody has been able to wear the Nakagami Armor for several decades due to the amount of Magic Power it consumes, but those capable of donning it are granted a miraculous power to play with the laws of Magic. On the battlefield, Erza steps forward and states that this is a payback for those dear to her. Scared, Minerva begs her to stop, but Erza charges forward and hits Minerva with Nakagami Starlight, successfully defeating her and winning Team Fairy Tail 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 6-11 Aftermath With the rest of the members of Team Fairy Tail defeating their opponents, the only remaining player standing between Fairy Tail and victory is Sting Eucliffe, who has been hiding away from everyone with a hidden strategy. Planning to defeat the wounded and exhausted Team Fairy Tail alone, he reveals his location and calls the Fairy Tail team to him. However, upon seeing the Mages standing firmly despite their injuries, he decides to give up. Before Fairy Tail is announced to be the winner of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva is seen lying on the ground, crying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 11-23 Shortly after Sting's surrender, Erza approaches him and questions his motives, asking him why he chose not to attack. Sting, while on his knees and shaking, explains that even though he initially believed that defeating the Team Fairy Tail was the right thing to do, he realized that it wouldn't give him Lector back. When Sting goes as far as to claim that he has no right to meet Lector again, Erza disagrees, smiling as, behind her, Millianna appears, holding Lector. Sting and Lector hug while the Team Fairy Tail and even Rogue and Frosch watch the happy reunion with smiles on their faces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 25-28 References Navigation